


Extend My Own Exile

by LostInTheStanning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hyunwoo is a crab apple, Kihyun tutors Hyunwoo, M/M, Mentioned Jooheon and Changkyun, One Shot, Romance, Strangers to Friends, brief appearances from Minhyuk, fluffy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning
Summary: Kihyun is an intelligent high school student. His teachers come to him when fellow students need tutoring and he’s always happy to do it. When an angry Son Hyunwoo suddenly transfers in Kihyun is once again tasked to help him out. Hyunwoo isn’t nearly as relenting after being sent to a new school as punishment. But Kihyun is very, very stubborn.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Extend My Own Exile

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t going to post this yet since I’m still working on my HyungWonho fic update but here you go anyways <~<

Kihyun is a great student. If ever there was a Junior in Highschool praised constantly it would be Yoo Kihyun. You see he was very intelligent; taking advanced classes almost immediately. He loved learning and he ate up everything he read about like candy. After awhile it dawned on the teachers to ask him to help with tutoring some of his fellow classmates. At that point everyone knew him anyways and usually they were quite grateful. Even though Kihyun could be considered a nerd or something he was never bullied. He wasn’t popular per say but he had friends from different cliques. The faculty liked him because he was polite and very responsible. So you could say his school life was pretty calm.

Until the day he met Son Hyunwoo.

Son Hyunwoo was a transfer student. Having to spend his last year away from his friends due to getting in to one too many fights. It was clear from the day he walked through the doors that he wasn’t one to toy with. He was tall and fit; stoic features making pretty much everyone nervous. His dark brown hair was trimmed and slicked back off his forehead. His lips were plush and his cheeks would get round when he smirked. He usually only smirked to scare someone. There was rumors of him being some hardcore delinquent or the son of a gang leader. All sorts of stories. Needless to say he was quite the loner. And his preference for parties versus school work caught up to him by then. So it surprised no one that he was referred for after school tutoring three times a week. No one was surprised except of course Yoo Kihyun. 

Kihyun was pretty confident he looked like a ghost when his Math teacher asked him to help Hyunwoo. Sure he was a junior but Kihyun already took so many advanced classes that he easily could do the work of a senior. As if sensing his fear his teacher promised he’d get extra credits for his help. It would look great on his college applications. Kihyun was sold. His best friend Lee Minhyuk, popular member of the drama club, was not sold. “Have you seen him?!” Minhyuk had hissed in his ear while they got lunch. Kihyun had rolled his eyes, “He’s just a student like the rest of us.” Minhyuk looked at Kihyun like he was nuts. He probably was. They were polar opposites. Hyunwoo was muscular and hard to read whereas Kihyun was lean with an easy to read face. He was smaller than Hyunwoo and Minhyuk was confident he’d die. Then he’d have to kill Hyunwoo. 

Kihyun and Minhyuk have been best friends since the 4th grade. Even as they grew up they remained thick as thieves. Sure Minhyuk was more outgoing and involved but Kihyun knew deep down that his best friend still had insecurities. He hid his fears by being his loud, outrageous self. They spent so much time together that people thought they were dating at first. Until Minhyuk started dating a sophomore named Lee Jooheon. That didn’t stop Kihyun from going to all his performances though. Plus Jooheon was best friends with Im Changkyun who was also quite intelligent. He was a lot quieter and reminded Kihyun of himself. The whole thing worked out perfectly. Throw in their tall, stupidly gorgeous friend Chae Hyungwon and they were set for life. 

Until Son Hyunwoo came in like a wrecking ball. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun should have known today wasn’t going to be good when it started raining as soon as he left for school. With no umbrella. He’d managed to get there in one piece but it still was a bad omen. One he had ignored. His black hair was brushed off his forehead like usual and silver glasses were perched on his nose. He hoped he looked friendly enough. Some people got nervous being tutored by a fellow student. Kihyun had set up in the empty math classroom after getting permission to do so. He took out a few books and his own notebook. Then he waited. And waited. And waited so much he began to wonder if he’d been told the wrong time. But no he had wrote it down as soon as his teacher had mentioned it. 

Kihyun was busy contemplating why it was so late when the door opened so loudly he almost jumped out of his chair. Hyunwoo strolled in with an unreadable expression. His uniform tie was loosened and the top button of his shirt was undone. His brown hair was slightly messy from running a hand through it and he lazily had his bag over his shoulder. He eyed Kihyun for a moment before walking over and dropping in a chair by him. Kihyun felt slightly overwhelmed. Hyunwoo had a surprisingly intense aura around him and he swallowed audibly before looking at the male. “Hello I’m Yoo Kihyun! I’ll be tutoring you.” He smiled widely at Hyunwoo who stared at him for a moment before snorting. “Sure.” Hyunwoo replied and Kihyun thought he had a nice voice as he blinked at him. 

Hyunwoo spared him a short glance before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He began texting like mad as Kihyun stared at him. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do. Kihyun shifted a moment before clearing his throat, “Is there something specific you’d like to work on?” He asked it gently enough in the hope that maybe it would soothe Hyunwoo or something. The taller male side eyed him, “Not really.” He went back to texting and Kihyun was dumbfounded. “Um okay well I’ll take some notes for you.” He muttered at Hyunwoo as he opened a notebook. The taller male spared him no reply so Kihyun sighed inwardly and began jotting things down. Kihyun was so involved with finishing the notes that when he paused to check the time he noticed Hyunwoo was watching him silently. He opened his mouth to ask him why when his alarm went off. Which meant their tutoring session was over. 

Hyunwoo got up fast with a stretch. He eyed the notes Kihyun held out to him before taking them with an eye roll. He failed to notice the wince Kihyun did when he shoved them haphazardly in to his bag. Kihyun stood now too, “Okay well I’ll see you Wednesday same time?” He knew it was supposed to be three times a week in the beginning but the look Hyunwoo had told Kihyun this was going to be far more difficult than he imagined. The taller male grunted at him in what he hoped was agreement and was gone faster than when he had arrived. Kihyun sighed miserably. 

—————————————————————

If Hyunwoo thought himself as stubborn he’d never met someone like Kihyun. True to his very nature he was waiting for Hyunwoo like the first time. He was also not as surprised when the male was once again late. He had heard from Minhyuk that some scary looking muscular guy had visited the school looking for him. They were apparently friends as, according to Minhyuk, Hyunwoo had actually smiled when he saw him. He also told Kihyun that Hyungwon shamelessly checked the guy out. Kihyun could have gone his whole life without knowing that last part. But if Hyunwoo smiled it meant there was a sliver of a chance he’d be in a good mood. And Kihyun hoped that would make this session better.

Hyunwoo had sat by him like the first time. Before he could pull out his phone Kihyun spoke up, “Hello Hyunwoo! I heard you had a friend visit you today.” He smiled happily at Hyunwoo who stared at him before narrowing his eyes, “How do you know about that?” Hyunwoo leaned in as he asked and Kihyun’s eyes widened. “Oh-oh I was told by a friend! I uh just figured you-you’d be happy.” He stumbled out his response with his eyes still wide. Hyunwoo seemed to be studying his face before he leaned back in his chair once more. Kihyun was sure his heart was about to stop with how hard it was beating suddenly. “My best friend visited.” Hyunwoo suddenly spoke and Kihyun jumped slightly. He looked at the taller male who wasn’t looking at him but at his phone. 

But he had spoken to him! Kihyun felt accomplished in the very least. “That’s great, I’m sure you miss them.” He replied honestly. That had Hyunwoo looking at him now with that unreadable look again. Kihyun felt his cheeks burn at the intense staring, “I-I mean I’d miss Minhyuk if we were in different schools.” He quickly said and willed his face to stop turning red. Hyunwoo seemed to contemplate that before scowling, “Yeah well my parents didn’t give a shit.” He replied and Kihyun felt himself pale. Well shit so much for a happy atmosphere. He swallowed and looked down at the textbook in front of him. “I’m sorry.” He muttered before opening the text book. He could feel Hyunwoo looking at him and that made him nervous. He looked up momentarily to speak, “I’ll just write some things down for you to look over...if you want.” 

Hyunwoo didn’t respond and continued to watch him so Kihyun busied himself with note taking. He wrote out detailed explanations and tips; writing down suggestions he used for studying for his own classes. The whole time he could just sense whenever Hyunwoo would peer over at him. When his phone alarm went off he didn’t jump this time. Simply massaged his hand with a slight smile before pushing the guide over to Hyunwoo. They both stood at the same time to pack up their things. More like Kihyun packed up stuff but he was surprised when Hyunwoo put the notes in his bag carefully this time compared to the first time. As if sensing Kihyun’s stare Hyunwoo looked up at him, “Thanks.” He was out of the classroom door before Kihyun could even respond. 

And Kihyun smiled shyly to himself. 

—————————————————————

Each time they met it seemed as if Hyunwoo opened up just a tiny bit more. Kihyun was even convinced the older male had looked at him in the hallway. He found out that Hyunwoo loved snacks so he began bringing a small amount with him to share. He heard and saw the scary muscular male that Minhyuk had mentioned a few times. He was definitely broad and muscular but Kihyun saw him smiling with Hyunwoo looking like a friendly puppy. Or bunny. Kihyun refused to believe that the muscular guy was capable of hurting anything and the muscles were mostly for show. Maybe some athletics or something. Hyungwon had wagged his eyebrows at Kihyun when he said that and that haunted him for a few hours. 

Hyunwoo was currently munching on cookies that Kihyun had brought. He had yet to pull his phone out and Kihyun considered that a win. He had paused in his writing to look at Hyunwoo while massaging his hand. “What’s your friend’s name?” He asked and he saw Hyunwoo stare at him as if confused for a moment. Kihyun waited and Hyunwoo finally spoke, “Hoseok, Lee Hoseok.” He seemed to be suspicious of Kihyun asking but the usual angry tone to his voice wasn’t there this time. “Have you been friends with Hoseok for long? I’ve known Minhyuk since we were young.” He hoped supplying Hyunwoo with information about his own friendship would be encouraging. “Minhyuk...that’s the loud guy right?” Hyunwoo asked and Kihyun laughed loudly before covering his mouth. He saw a very fleeting smile on Hyunwoo’s face. 

Kihyun chuckled quietly, “Yes. I suppose he is loud sometimes but I’m used to it.” He smiled at Hyunwoo who seemed to hesitate for a moment. He waited patiently and was surprised when Hyunwoo spoke again, “I met Hoseok freshman year when he transferred in” Hyunwoo spoke calmly this time, “We’ve been best friends since then.” Kihyun saw the ghost of a smile again and he felt sad for Hyunwoo now. He had to go to a new school without his best friend. He’d be lost without Minhyuk. “It must be tough” Kihyun muttered, “To be here without your friend.” He quickly added when Hyunwoo raised a brow at him. He seemed conflicted at Kihyun’s statement. “Why are you doing this?” Hyunwoo asked suddenly. Kihyun blinked at him like a deer in the headlights, “I just thought we-we should get to know each other?” He squeaked out the last part and wondered if he had offended Hyunwoo somehow. 

He was surprised when Hyunwoo chuckled quietly at his answer before gesturing at the notes, “I meant why are you tutoring me?” He studied Kihyun after asking and Kihyun felt his cheeks redden again. “I like it.” He replied before adding, “I like helping.” There was a weird, awkward pause now. He wasn’t sure if Hyunwoo believed him or not. They stared at each other until Hyunwoo cleared his throat. He began munching on his snacks again as Kihyun slowly shifted to start writing down notes once more. 

—————————————————————

Their tutoring relationship proceeded to slowly get better. Hyunwoo paid more attention even if he didn’t offer up his own homework. He obediently took the notes Kihyun gave him without half destroying them in his bag. But Kihyun was still surprised, however, when Hyunwoo actually approached him during school hours. He was putting books away in his locker while Minhyuk leaned beside it. They were going to head to lunch in a minute when a shadow went over them. “Kihyun.” A calm voice spoke behind them and he peered over his shoulder. Minhyuk was staring and Kihyun realized it was Hyunwoo standing there waiting. He finished jamming his things in the locker and shut it quickly. “Hey Hyunwoo!” He said enthusiastically while Minhyuk glanced between them. “This is Lee Minhyuk” Kihyun abruptly said while gesturing, “Minnie this is Son Hyunwoo.” 

Minhyuk bowed politely at Hyunwoo who nodded in return. The two males stared at each other before Kihyun loudly cleared his throat while raising a brow at Hyunwoo. That seemed to remind him of why he came, “I can’t come today” He said, “Can we reschedule?” Kihyun blinked and finally nodded slowly. Honestly he would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised Hyunwoo had told him. Especially before the actual tutoring session. It was then another startling thing happened; Hyunwoo smiled at him. “Thanks Kihyun.” The taller male said before turning on his heels and heading down the hall. Minhyuk was shocked in to silence and Kihyun watched Hyunwoo’s back before he disappeared around a corner. “You know he’s kind of hot now that I think about it.” Minhyuk suddenly said while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Kihyun choked on his spit, “I-I never noticed.” He lied. Terribly. 

The cat like grin on his best friend’s face told him he didn’t believe him. 

—————————————————————

It was another two weeks later that Kihyun had a sudden realization. When he went to the classroom they used he ended up meeting Hyunwoo at the door. The taller male looked surprised before moving out of the way to let Kihyun in first. And he smiled. He actually full on smiled. Kihyun’s heart had stuttered and his face turned red. He felt like his palms were sweaty and he barely stumbled out a thank you before running inside. This was strange right? He couldn’t figure out why he was so nervous around Hyunwoo until they made eye contact and his heart skipped a beat again. 

Oh shit he liked Hyunwoo. 

It shouldn’t have come as much of a surprise. Lately Hyunwoo had been friendlier with Kihyun and even greeted his friends. Even if he had a stoic look he still chatted with them. He listened happily as Kihyun explained things to him and would give him such a cute eye smile whenever Kihyun tried to make a ridiculous joke. He offered up questions he had about math assignments and was surprisingly easy to talk too once Kihyun had managed to get past his shell. But now what was he supposed to do?! He stared hard at the homework he was working on while Hyunwoo sat beside him. He felt hyper aware of his every move and his stomach was full of nerves. Damn Hyunwoo for being so good looking! Kihyun had turned a page in his book when Hyunwoo spoke, “Hey Kihyun?” He jumped hard at the sudden voice and Hyunwoo stared at him confused. 

“Are you okay?” The taller male asked and Kihyun hoped a hole would open under him to save him from embarrassment. No such luck. “Huh? Yea-yeah! I’m fine.” He probably answered that way too enthusiastically. Hyunwoo raised a brow while watching him closely, “Sure. Can we trade numbers?” He asked it so casually that Kihyun stared at him like an owl. “It’s the weekend tomorrow....what if I need help?” Now Hyunwoo looked just as embarrassed which made Kihyun feel guilty. “I’m sorry yes that’s a great idea.” He smiled encouragingly at Hyunwoo who seemed relieved at the answer. They handed each other their phones at the end of the session. Kihyun felt awkward as he packed his things up now and he kept sneaking glances at Hyunwoo. “I’ll see you later Ki.” Hyunwoo said quietly and Kihyun waved dumbly at him until it dawned on him that Hyunwoo had called him by a nickname. However the taller male was already gone before he could ask about it. 

—————————————————————

If Kihyun could see the future he would have been prepared for a very shitty moment. Hyunwoo had called him and they chatted for way too long. Not about Math. Or school. Kihyun had been so giddy when he got off the phone that he had immediately called Minhyuk. They were both convinced Hyunwoo liked him which made Kihyun even more excited. Minhyuk was happy but very apprehensive about the whole thing. Kihyun wouldn’t let that worry shake his happiness so as they continued to meet for tutoring he’d bring Hyunwoo snacks he’d made himself. To see the taller male so happy made Kihyun blush but grin excitedly. They began speaking more in the halls now and there was a few times that Hyunwoo had even sat with them. Minhyuk and Hyungwon were welcoming like always which made Kihyun feel relieved. Hyunwoo listened patiently to Minhyuk’s long winded explanation about some situation he had to deal with in the drama club. 

He also had to deal with Hyungwon thirsting over his friend. Which seemed to amuse him more than annoy him. Hoseok was apparently painfully single anyways. Jooheon and Changkyun took a little longer to warm up to him simply because they were nervous. But once they did they managed to get away with hanging off of him. It was great right? 

That’s why it crashed suddenly. 

—————————————————————

The weekend passed by quickly and Kihyun was excited for Monday. Okay he was more excited for the end of school when he got to spend uninterrupted time with Hyunwoo. Minhyuk and Hyungwon had given him tips on flirting. Some subtle and some not. He was excited to see if he would get any reaction from Hyunwoo which would determine him trying to ask him on a date. Okay actually he hoped Hyunwoo would ask him instead because he wasn’t quite sure he was brave enough to do it yet. 

He arrived at the empty designated classroom a little early. He wanted to try to keep his nerves at bay in the hope he wouldn’t embarrass himself. He kept fixing his hair and then fixing his notes on the desk he was occupying. He tapped his pencil on his notebook feel a sliver of anxiety crawl up his spine. Hyunwoo had always been on time and now he suddenly wasn’t. Like in the beginning. Kihyun had chewed on his lip now and waited patiently. After a long 15 minute wait the door flew open and Hyunwoo came in. He didn’t look nearly as bright or cheerful as he had when they were alone together. He abruptly set his things down while Kihyun looked at him in concern. As if sensing the look Hyunwoo turned slightly towards him, “What?” His voice was somewhat harsh but Kihyun did his best to ignore it. “Hey Hyunwoo I was just wondering um if something happened” He replied with a lip bite, “Since you’re a little late.” 

Apparently that broke the dam. Hyunwoo slammed his palm on the table making Kihyun jump a mile in the air. “Oh I’m sorry but unlike you I have shit to do alright?” Hyunwoo looked incredibly agitated now, “I realize people being forced to spend time with you is the extent of your social life but that’s not my problem.” The room went so silent you could have heard a pin drop. Kihyun stared at Hyunwoo without blinking. His chest felt like it was slowly being constricted. Hyunwoo had looked away now with his jaw tense as if he was waiting for something. Waiting for Kihyun to retaliate in some way; to yell or scream at him. What he didn’t expect was the sound of a bag zipping closed. Kihyun stood quietly with his eyes watering as much as he wished they didn’t. Hyunwoo finally looked at him and seemed almost confused under all that upset. 

He could only watch as Kihyun put his bag on his shoulder before silently leaving the classroom. Who knows how long Hyunwoo stood there staring at the door until his brain turned back on and he realized what he had done. But Kihyun had already gone home. 

————————————————————-

Kihyun was utterly heartbroken. He had cried for a long time once he’d reached the safety of his room. He felt so stupid now. Thinking Hyunwoo may like him too. Minhyuk and Hyungwon came over for moral support to cuddle Kihyun. They both threatened to maim Hyunwoo in various ways until Kihyun finally chuckled quietly. When his phone lit up with a call he watched as Minhyuk looked at it before blocking the number without a word. Kihyun figured he should be relieved but all he felt was hurt. 

Going to school the next day was awful but Kihyun pushed through. The worst part was seeing Hyunwoo leaning against the wall. He seemed to perk up when he saw Kihyun who simply looked at him before continuing on his way to class without a word. He kept himself busy during lunch helping in the library which was probably cowardly but he felt safe surrounded by books. He didn’t want to talk to anyone anyways. 

Hyunwoo was devastated. Seeing Kihyun ignore his existence was totally justified but it just reminded him of how badly he fucked up. He didn’t get the chance to even explain why he had been such an asshole. Over the weekend he’d gotten in to a horrible argument with his Dad. Which caused him to snap at Hoseok who returned the anger tenfold. He was pissed Hyunwoo was wasting the opportunity to graduate on time just because he was mad about having to attend a different school. Fighting with Hoseok had screwed him all up. When he saw the concern on Kihyun’s face, the caring, he had just blown up. All of the emotions he had harbored just poured out. He didn’t mean to be cruel to Kihyun, he never wanted to be. Seeing the shorter male care so much only for Hyunwoo to be an ass was hard to swallow. 

Truthfully if he wanted to admit it he’d started harboring feelings for Kihyun. At first he had assumed the male would be some know it all goody two shoes. But Kihyun kept trying to just talk to Hyunwoo and help him no matter what Hyunwoo did during their tutoring sessions. He even brought snacks for Hyunwoo and asked him things just to get to know him. When Hyunwoo had ventured out the question of exchanging numbers he had been incredibly nervous that Kihyun would say no. He was pleasantly surprised that he had agreed and was even more ecstatic listening to the sweet voice over the phone. Sure they didn’t actually talk about homework but Kihyun had chatted endlessly with Hyunwoo each evening. He even looked forward to it. 

Which is why he was standing in the hall watching Kihyun putting books in his locker. He looked tired and Hyunwoo could only wince. He gripped the strap of his bag tighter and was about to head over when someone grabbed his sleeve. He turned and looked catching sight of a frowning Minhyuk. “Hey” Minhyuk said quietly, “I don’t know what you did to Kihyunnie but you should just leave him alone.” The normally cheerful male gave him a cold look before walking around him to head down the hall. Hyunwoo watched with his stomach hurting as Minhyuk spoke to Kihyun before pulling him down the hall. 

Oh yeah Hyunwoo fucked up. 

—————————————————————

Hoseok was not going to let Hyunwoo just sulk. He knew what had happened so he had sat his best friend down after they both apologized to one another to plan. “He won’t even look at me.” Hyunwoo whined while sitting on Hoseok’s bed. The muscular male raised a brow at him, “Can you blame him you grouchy bear?” Hoseok snickered when Hyunwoo glared at his words. “You said you had a plan but you’re just insulting me.” Hyunwoo was pouting now and Hoseok resisted the urge to take a picture for blackmail later. He stretched his arms while grinning at Hyunwoo. “I do! You remember that beautiful angel he’s friends with right?” Hoseok asked excitedly. Hyunwoo stared blankly at his friend until Hoseok scowled, “Hyungwon!” Hyunwoo still stared at Hoseok who sighed loudly. “A few weeks back he spoke to me when I visited you at lunch” Hoseok explained, “We exchanged numbers.” Now he smirked of course. 

“How does that help me?” Hyunwoo asked suspiciously which only made Hoseok smirk more. “I explained to Wonnie how emotionally constipated you are” Hoseok began ignoring Hyunwoo’s whine, “He’s agreed to help us but warned me he’ll rip your throat out if you hurt Kihyun again” Hoseok rubbed his chin mischievously, “Wonnie goes to parties all the time with Minhyuk. And who do you think is their designated driver at the end of the night? And who do you think is going to pick up a drunk Wonnie tonight?” Hoseok continued to grin as the cogs turned in Hyunwoo’s head until he was finally smiling happily. 

—————————————————————

Hyunwoo had to survive a rowdy Highschool party with people he didn’t know very well, aside from Hoseok and Hyungwon, but it was worth it if he could speak to Kihyun. Hyungwon was already stumbling around but Hoseok was protecting him from injury. And any other guy for that matter. It was already after midnight and Hyunwoo was getting antsy. He knew Kihyun was bound to show up at some point and Hoseok had carefully placed Hyungwon on a soft chair before going to look outside. Hyunwoo stayed posted nearby so he could glare at anyone who approached sleepy Hyungwon. He had been thinking so much of Kihyun that he had missed when the shorter male appeared. He was wearing an oversized pull over hoodie and ripped jeans. He looked sleepy but smiled affectionately at his tall friend. 

Hyunwoo’s heart stuttered as soon as he saw Kihyun and he almost face palmed realizing Hoseok had probably missed him too. That idiot. He watched as Kihyun roused his sleepy, tall friend as he pulled him to stand. Kihyun was in the middle of hooking Hyungwon’s arm around his shoulders when they were approached by a few guys. Hyunwoo watched with squinted eyes as the group of males started chatting up Kihyun and Hyungwon. He could tell by Kihyun’s body language that he was uncomfortable so Hyunwoo began pushing through the crowded room. It wasn’t until he saw one of them grab on to Kihyun’s arm to try to pull him along that he saw red. He managed to get close enough to hear Kihyun telling them to leave them alone and Hyunwoo launched himself at them. He surprised the guys by his sudden appearance long enough to punch the one holding Kihyun in the jaw. The male stumbled back and fell as Kihyun stared with his mouth open at Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo turned towards him to say something when he was bull rushed by the guy’s friends. At that point it was a blur of limbs that grew as Hoseok finally managed to get back in to the fray of people. Hoseok was a lover not a fighter but he wasn’t about to let Hyunwoo get hurt. Hyunwoo was fairly sure he heard Kihyun’s voice yelling something while he rolled around using his hands and elbows to land hits. At one point he was hit in the mouth so his lip was busted. Hoseok threw one of them like a sack of potatoes before someone screaming about the cops coming which made all of them scramble away from each other. Hyungwon looked slightly more awake and confused as Hoseok dragged him out of the house followed by Hyunwoo dragging Kihyun along. 

They must have jogged down the street until they reached Hoseok’s car. Hyunwoo piled the two males in the backseat as he jumped in the passenger side and they were off. His adrenaline was rushing through his limbs but he felt a weird happiness knowing Kihyun was near him again. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun was having a mid life crisis by the time Hoseok had stopped the car outside of Hyungwon’s house. His parents were visiting his grandparents so them all stumbling in wasn’t noticed by anyone. Hyungwon fell over on to the couch as Hoseok gently removed his shoes. Kihyun gave Hyunwoo a stern look before pointing at a chair, “Sit.” And then Kihyun disappeared down the hallway. When he returned Hyunwoo was obediently sitting in a chair while Hoseok had Hyungwon’s head in his lap. Kihyun smiled at the sight of Hoseok gently running his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair. It was sweet really. Sweet and suspicious. 

Kihyun moved over to Hyunwoo and opened a first aid kit. He could see Hyunwoo about to complain but his mouth clicked shut at Kihyun’s look. The shorter male began the awkward task of gently cleaning Hyunwoo’s lip while the taller male stared at him. Kihyun knew his face was red but he powered through the awkward task until putting a tiny bandage on it. He sighed in relief at his own work and shut the first aid kit. The silence in the room was stifling and Kihyun began turning when a hand very gently grabbed his wrist. He blinked as his face turned red before looking at Hyunwoo. The taller male was frowning at him but it looked like it was in sadness, “I’m sorry Kihyun” Hyunwoo’s calm voice finally spoke, “I’m sorry for hurting you. I shouldn’t have blew up on you.” The guilty look on Hyunwoo’s face had Kihyun sighing tiredly. He glanced over his shoulder only to see Hoseok sound asleep with Hyungwon still happily curled up in his lap. Great. 

He fixed Hyunwoo with an intense stare, “Why did you?” He asked roughly. He wasn’t about to just let things slide anymore. Hyunwoo winced at his tone but began rubbing Kihyun’s wrist softly with his thumb. “I got in to a fight with my Dad about school” He spoke quietly, “And then I got in to a fight with Hoseok. They said I’m wasting an opportunity by staying mad at the situation. Then I saw you caring so much and I don’t know....I handled it shitty.” His face had turned red much like Kihyun’s usually did. Kihyun felt himself pouting now as he watched Hyunwoo’s thumb rub across his skin slowly. “Do you really think people are forced to spend time with me?” He asked quietly. Hyunwoo’s eyes widened, “No! No I didn’t mean that” He looked upset now, “If anything I’d pay you to spend time with me!” There was an embarrassing silence as Kihyun fought his lips to not smile. The realization of what he said made Hyunwoo’s cheeks burn red. “Uh.” Was all the taller male said as he stared at Kihyun. 

Kihyun finally chuckled softly before gently unhooking Hyunwoo’s hand from his wrist. The taller male looked alarmed until Kihyun held his hand gently. He raised an eyebrow at Hyunwoo with an amused look, “Is that how you really feel?” He felt a small grin form on his lips and Hyunwoo cleared his throat loudly. “Well...yes. I’d like it if we could spend time together” Hyunwoo’s ears were red now, “I mean out-outside of school too.” Kihyun felt a giddiness fill his chest now. Hyunwoo was still looking at him unsure until Kihyun grinned wider, “I’d like that.” He finally said. Hyunwoo blinked before smiling so brightly his eyes became crescents. The taller male stood up and pulled Kihyun against his chest in a hug. Kihyun wheezed and felt a blush cover his face at the sudden hug. But he still smiled and wrapped his arms loosely around Hyunwoo’s waist. Kihyun managed to wiggle his head back a bit to look up at Hyunwoo, “Please talk to me next time okay?” He tried for a stern look but Hyunwoo still looked so happy that he finally smiled again. The taller male nodded before hugging Kihyun tightly again. 

He knew he’d enjoy being around Hyunwoo starting from today and he couldn’t wait to see how their relationship would blossom.


End file.
